Exaltation bouddhique
by dreamydreamer
Summary: Sanzô x Gokû. Total PWP, total lemon. Je crois que tout est dit... Âmes sensibles s'abstenir.


Allez

**Allez ! Je me lance ! Motivée par la dernière fic de Liloo qui a osé un real de real lemon, j'ose aussi lol C'est mon premier vrai de vrai que j'écris. Pas d'histoire ici, juste un petit moment **_**très**_** chaud et câlin pour mon petit couple préféré. Âmes sensibles, s'abstenir, je le dis très sérieusement.**

**Je dois ajouter que j'ai opté pour une auto-censure de certains mots (eh oui, on ne se refait pas…), je crois que vous vous en rendrez compte sans mal, tout ça parce que je tiens rentrer le plus possible dans le cadre des règles de ce site et ne pas être trop graphique. Donc, je m'excuse pour les termes ultra répétitifs que vous rencontrerez, mais c'est volontaire.**

**WARNINGS**** : PWP, yaoi, lemon, Sanzô/Gokû.**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Vocabulaire japonais:**

**Kechi : Avare**

**Bakazaru : Idiot de singe**

**Sankyû : Merci ('thanks' katakanisé en japonais)**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Exaltation bouddhique.

Sanzô ouvrit d'une main la porte du temple, l'autre étant accroché fermement au bras du jeune homme qu'il entraînait dans le temple avec lui.

Ils étaient rentrés à pied de leur visite chez Hakkai et Gojô après une bonne soirée de mahjong légèrement arrosée et à peine passé les murs du temple, dans les ombres des arbres et des recoins des bâtisses, ils avaient enchaîné d'avides baisers et caresses jusqu'à atterrir devant le temple principal où avaient lieu toutes les cérémonies et prières, quotidiennes et exceptionnelles, des moines.

Plongé dans un fougueux baiser, Gokû sembla le réaliser et fit de vaines tentatives pour arrêter leurs câlins.

– Sanzô… On devrait aller dans ta chambre, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée de faire ça ici, on pourrait nous voir.

– Ne dis pas de bêtises, ils dorment tous à l'autre bout du temple. Et puis je ne tiendrai pas jusque là.

Gokû sourit à ces mots et Sanzô s'empressa d'effacer l'arrogant sourire de ses lèvres. Mais Gokû le repoussa à nouveau, sérieux.

– Mais si quelqu'un venait ?

Sanzô le regarda d'un air légèrement exaspéré mais sembla se résigner face au regard concerné du jeune homme. Il soupira et tendit une main que Gokû prit en esquissant un léger sourire d'amusement. Sanzô l'ignora, humpffant pour se donner une contenance, et l'entraîna vers une porte menant vers ses appartements. Cette fois-ci, Gokû ne put retenir un rire qu'il étouffa aussitôt. Indigné, Sanzô se retourna pour fusiller du regard l'intéressé mais ce ne fut seulement que pour trouver des lèvres sur les siennes et deux mains venant encadrer son visage. Quand Gokû se recula, ce ne fut que pour reprendre sa main et le mener lui-même vers la chambre, sans jamais quitter les yeux du blond d'un regard doré intense, provoquant un léger rougissement sur le visage du moine.

A cette vue, Gokû sourit encore un peu plus, laissant ses pensées vagabonder sur un souvenir précis où il avait vu Sanzô rougir _vraiment_ pour la première fois.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de leur voyage vers l'Ouest, après plus de trois ans sur les routes à se battre contre des monstres, les choses étaient redevenues plus calmes. Sanzô avait repris la direction du temple de Chang'An avec Gokû à ses côtés, Hakkai et Gojô étaient retournés vivre ensemble dans leur appartement et les choses étaient redevenues en somme normales, enfin presque… Des changements de taille étaient intervenus… et ça, Gokû ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde. Il pouvait encore se souvenir très exactement du soir précédent leur arrivée dans le temple…

Cela faisait alors des mois et des mois depuis qu'ils avaient entamé leur retour que la tension entre Sanzô et lui était devenue palpable, presque insupportable. Telle une danse interminable, les deux n'avaient pas arrêté de se tourner autour mais sans jamais oser quoi que ce soit… si bien que ce jour-là… Il avait osé tenter le tout pour le tout.

Sur ce qui ressemblait à un coup de tête, lors de leur dernier soir dans une auberge, après une longue réflexion et une bonne douche, Gokû était sorti de sa chambre, habillé en tout et pour tout d'une serviette de bain, s'était dirigé le cœur battant vers la chambre du moine et y était entré sans même frapper.

Il s'était alors approché à grands pas très près du blond qui lisait, légèrement assis sur la table. Sanzô l'avait alors levé les yeux de son journal, plus étonné qu'autre chose. Gokû n'attendant pas la réaction du moine s'était rapproché de très près, le fixant avec sérieux dans les yeux pendant d'un instant avant de laisser glisser la serviette à terre. Muet de stupeur, Sanzô avait alors soudainement viré de couleur et tous les mots qu'il aurait voulu utiliser pour se barricader dans ses derniers retranchements s'étaient à jamais tus quand Gokû l'avait embrassé en se collant à lui.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Le sourire de Gokû grandit encore un peu plus à ses souvenirs avant de s'effacer soudainement, croyant apercevoir l'ombre de quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir. Il fronça un peu les sourcils. Non, il n'y avait personne. Il souffla discrètement de soulagement.

Ils étaient finalement arrivés devant la chambre de Sanzô. Ce dernier y entra. Les objets autour de lui se discernaient à peine dans l'ombre. Il regarda derrière lui vers la porte qu'il avait laissée ouverte, faisant courant d'air avec une fenêtre haute par laquelle un doux vent chaud d'été s'engouffrait, frôlant avec douceur sa peau.

Gokû apparut et rentra à son tour. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le couloir à l'extérieur, regardant à droite et à gauche pour voir s'il n'y avait personne pour l'avoir vu pénétrer dans la chambre du moine.

C'était devenu quelque chose de rituel. Il savait que personne au temple ne devait savoir. Ces moines chauves étaient intolérants au possible et ça serait un enfer pour Sanzô si cela venait à ce savoir que…

– Qu'est-ce que tu attends, saru ?

Gokû referma la porte.

– Je vérifiais juste que personne ne nous avait suivis.

Il se retourna pour voir que Sanzô lui tendait la main dans la pénombre. Il sourit et la prit, se laissant attirer vers l'homme qui l'embrassa, et c'est en titubant un peu qu'ils atterrirent sur le lit.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Sanzo arqua son dos, son menton tourné vers le plafond alors que sa tête s'appuya sur le matelas. Gokû sourit, trop occupé à embrasser son ventre, descendant toujours plus bas alors que ses mains s'affairaient plus bas, l'une caressant une cuisse alors que l'autre caressait le membre tendu du joli blond.

Il leva la tête, admirant la vision de l'homme qui s'offrait à lui. Il parla d'une voix basse, emplie de désir.

– Tu es sûr que ça ira ?

Sanzô jeta un coup d'œil vers lui. Ses yeux étaient embrumés par la chaleur qui vibrait partout dans son corps au contact de la douce peau de son compagnon. Il acquiesça à peine sans rien dire.

Lors de leur dernière nuit de câlins, Gokû avait en effet tenté d'expérimenter d'autres _sensations_ lui ayant été soufflées à son oreille par Gojô, qui tentait tant bien que mal de se tenir au courant des avancées du petit couple dans leur vie intime.

Sur ses conseils, il avait voulu prendre dans sa bouche le membre de Sanzô, mais celui-ci, non préparé de ses intentions avait complètement paniqué. Cela avait valu à Gokû une nuit sans câlin, Sanzô boudant littéralement. Le seul avantage avait été de le voir rougir de manière adorable, ainsi que de l'avoir par la suite calmé en le cajolant et le câlinant pour se faire pardonner, tenant Sanzô dans ses bras (bien que le blond boudât encore par principe).

Avec Sanzô, Gokû s'était rendu compte qu'il fallait y aller doucement. C'était comme si le moine cherchait à ne pas perdre le contrôle de la situation. Peut-être que cela était dû en partie à l'initiative que Gokû avait prise cette-fois là à l'auberge ? Bien que le moine ait été consentant (et même _plus_ que consentant…), il avait eu conscience de choquer quelque peu le moine en agissant de la sorte. Cependant, en y repensant, Gokû ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de ne pas se sentir coupable. Après tout, n'était-il pas le plus impulsif des deux ? Le fait était qu'après ce jour-là tout de même, ils avaient pris leur temps.

Non pas que ce fait le dérange. Lui aussi était encore novice en la matière et avait ses hésitations. Mais Sanzô était beaucoup plus craintif que lui, ce qui le rendait d'ailleurs encore plus adorable. En effet, ce n'était pas le manque d'envie qui le faisait reculer, mais une timidité naturelle exacerbée. Or, c'était lors de leurs ébats que Gokû avait pu voir cette facette de Sanzô.

C'était donc après avoir longuement parlementé ces derniers jours en susurrant des mots doux à l'oreille du moine et à force de câlins qu'il l'avait convaincu. Il savait que Sanzô lui faisait confiance et la réciproque était vraie. Il sourit intérieurement en repensant à la façon dont il avait pu faire rougir le blond pendant ces discussions. A vrai dire, il ne s'en lassait pas, lui qui n'avait jamais vu le blond rougir ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble.

Gokû embrassa l'intérieur de la cuisse qu'il tenait dans une main, suçant et mordillant doucement la peau. Il entendit la respiration de Sanzô se couper pour repartir, haletante. Ses lèvres se dirigèrent par baisers jusqu'à arriver à leur but, embrassant la base du membre de l'homme qu'il tenait délicatement mais fermement de l'autre main. La respiration de l'homme devint de plus en plus saccadée, se coupant de temps à autre alors qu'il embrassait, suçant de plus en plus la base de son membre durci.

Gokû fit glisser sa main posée sur la cuisse jusqu'au ventre plat finement musclé de l'homme. Il sentit immédiatement une main l'agripper désespérément. Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil vers l'homme qui avait à présent les yeux fermés.

Gokû retourna alors à sa douce occupation, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Il commença à remonter le long du membre avec sa langue, suçant légèrement la peau avec de courts baisers. Sa main, toujours posée dessus glissa jusqu'à la base, la serrant très légèrement pour exercer une pression agréable.

Après une courte hésitation, il releva la tête, ayant ainsi une meilleure position pour prendre le bout du membre entre ses lèvres. Il suça légèrement une première fois dessus avant de recommencer une seconde fois, plus franchement. Il sentit alors Sanzô se redresser à moitié, s'appuyant d'une main sur le matelas alors qu'il baissait sa tête vers lui, poussant un long gémissement. Gokû releva un peu la tête et il sourit en rencontrant le regard de l'homme. Le visage de celui-ci sembla s'empourprer un peu plus et il le fusilla vaguement du regard comme pour cacher sa gêne. Gokû le quitta des yeux pour recommencer la même opération que précédemment. Plusieurs fois il prit le bout de son membre, le suçant avidement, faisant tourner sa langue et sa bouche, et au fur et à mesure, sans même sans rendre compte, il fut poussé par l'envie de descendre, prenant de plus en plus le membre du blond dans sa bouche et exerçant des sucions de plus en plus appuyées. Sa main toujours à la base continuait d'en caresser les rondeurs et à faire de petits mouvements de va et vient de la base jusqu'à rencontrer les lèvres du jeune homme qui elles descendaient de plus en plus, coïncidant avec des gémissements de plus en plus prononcés du moine.

Le propre membre dressé du jeune youkai frottait légèrement contre les draps, venant parfois s'élever dans l'air suivant ses mouvements, observée à son insu par Sanzô. Gokû laissa ainsi échapper des gémissements qui provoquèrent de douces vibrations dans sa bouche, coupant momentanément le souffle du blond. Ce dernier avait posé durant le processus une main dans les cheveux bruns et s'y était agrippé avec fermeté mais douceur.

Le blond laissa échapper plusieurs petits cris et gémissements qui ne firent qu'exciter un peu plus Gokû, suçant avec un peu plus de vigueur et de rapidité mais toujours avec délicatesse le membre gonflé par le désir du jeune homme.

Cela dura encore un peu et puis après une dernière accélération de ses mouvements, Sanzô poussa un cri, l'orgasme envahissant violemment son être et déversant son liquide chaud dans la bouche de Gokû qui parut légèrement surpris pendant un court instant. Il se reprit bien vite cependant et il gémit légèrement lorsque suivant les saccades des hanches du jeune homme qui tentait en vain de les maîtriser, il aspira ledit liquide, suçant avec douceur la verge.

Graduellement, la tension du blond retomba. Sanzô était toujours penché vers lui, ses yeux cachés par les mèches blondes venant obstruer son beau visage. Il essayait vainement de récupérer une respiration normale. Gokû se redressa. Il avait lui-même le visage en feu, un peu étourdi après ce qu'il venait de faire, ses sentiments légèrement confus dans sa tête qui tournait, encore captivée par les sensations de l'acte qu'il venait de faire.

Il se redressa légèrement, traçant le ventre et le torse de son amant de légers baisers. La main de Sanzô n'avait pas quitté ses cheveux. Baissant les yeux, Sanzô attira le regard de Gokû sur lui et d'un bras l'amena à s'allonger complètement sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient face à face. Sanzô ferma les yeux quand Gokû après l'avoir observé quelques secondes avec tendresse s'était mis à déposer quelques autres baisers sur son visage, dégageant de ses doigts quelques mèches blondes humides au passage. Finalement, Sanzô qui avait gardé les yeux fermés les ouvrit, rencontrant ceux de Gokû qui le regardait avec une certaine interrogation. Il murmura en laissant ses mains errer sur le dos à la peau dorée.

– Embrasse-moi.

Le ton n'était pas impératif mais au contraire étrangement implorant. Gokû hésita légèrement mais rassuré d'une certaine façon, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes, les laissant les survoler pendant quelques secondes avant de les poser définitivement. Le baiser commença très sage, Gokû fermant doucement les yeux alors que les mains du blond parcourraient son dos et sa taille avec une sensualité donnant des frissons au jeune youkai. Sanzô pouvait deviner un goût étranger dans leur salive et peu à peu, le baiser s'approfondit sur l'initiative du blond, Sanzô suçant, embrassant et les léchant les moindres recoins de sa bouche, se l'appropriant entièrement en faisant à nouveau gémir le jeune homme dont le 'problème' contre le bassin du blond n'avait lui pas diminué.

Sanzô semblait cependant avoir oublié ce détail et continua pendant un temps à l'embrasser goulûment avant de finalement quitter sa bouche, laissant Gokû haletant. Il le repoussa avec douceur pour se redresser peu à peu et pouvoir atteindre sa gorge, léchant et suçant la peau dorée se présentant à ses lèvres, puis continuant vers son torse de la même manière, laissant ses mains y vagabonder elles aussi librement.

Gokû quant à lui s'occupa les mains en les plongeant dans la chevelure dorée, révélant le visage toujours légèrement rougi du blond alors qu'il descendait toujours plus bas, repoussant de plus en plus Gokû d'une main sur son torse pour le faire basculer sur le côté jusqu'à pouvoir renverser leurs positions. Une fois qu'il y parvint, Sanzô descendit encore plus bas, déposant des baisers autour de son nombril.

Gokû sentit l'air quitter ses poumons quand il sentit une main s'enrouler autour de lui tandis que Sanzô était occupé à martyriser son nombril. S'efforçant de respirer, il parla.

– Sanzô, tu n'es pas obligé de…

Les lèvres de Sanzô remontèrent un peu sur ses abdominaux, les embrassant avec gourmandise avant qu'il ne se redresse, se retrouvant à nouveau nez à nez avec le jeune homme. Il murmura.

– Je sais.

Il l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises, ayant du mal à se décrocher de ses lèvres, puis sa bouche erra de plus en plus bas, tantôt frôlant sa peau, comme s'il était occupé à se délecter de son odeur, tantôt l'embrassant avec douceur de petits baisers courts et sonores ou un peu plus goulus. Il passa un bras autour des reins du jeune homme et s'appuya un peu plus confortablement sur le lit alors qu'il fit glisser sa main libre sur le ventre de Gokû jusqu'à son aine, la caressant un instant avant de prendre son membre tendu avec hésitation, ses yeux toujours fermés contre la peau qu'il embrassait encore. Gokû retint inconsciemment sa respiration au contact avant de la relâcher, luttant contre un gémissement.

La main du blond d'abord enroulée autour de lui s'ouvrit pour venir l'effleurer avec douceur du bout des doigts alors qu'après une hésitation visible mais silencieuse de l'homme ses lèvres vinrent se poser telles des pinces douces et molletonnées sur le bout de son membre, le bout de sa langue venant lentement et timidement lécher la peau. Gokû, les yeux fermés, avait une fois de plus retenu sa respiration, ne la relâchant que quand la langue quitta momentanément sa peau.

Sanzo se recula imperceptiblement. Vu le visage enflammé, incroyablement beau sous l'éclat de la lumière de la lune soi dit en passant, et les frissons parcourant le corps qu'il tenait, il ne devait pas si prendre si mal que ça. Il renouvela son opération, léchant cette fois-ci plus franchement et longtemps la douce peau alors que les bouts de ses doigts caressèrent en descendant la longueur du membre. Il recommença en suçant et léchant consciencieusement et lentement de sa langue, ses dents effleurant à peine et avec extrême précaution la peau toujours plus bas, d'un rythme toujours un peu plus rapide.

Gokû, qui avait tendance à être plus sonore pendant leurs nuits faisait comme à son habitude des efforts pour garder sa voix basse alors que sa bouche commençait à produire des gémissements et des petits cris. Il sentit la sueur perler sur son visage ainsi que sur son torse, venant s'immiscer dans les commissures de ses lèvres et dans son nombril. Dans son dos, la main du moine autour de ses reins glissait de temps à autre sur sa peau comme appréciant particulièrement cette chaleur.

Finalement une pression un peu plus accentuée que les précédentes le fit se raidir et au bout de quelques secondes, après que la bouche autour de lui ait accéléré son travail en sentant le changement dans son corps, il sentit son esprit défaillir alors que dans un cri qu'il ne put réprimer il venait à son tour de ressentir l'extase, enregistrant à peine le fait que Sanzô ait préféré terminer de ses lèvres la délicieuse torture et d'en consommer les effets. La tension quittant son corps, Gokû retomba en arrière sur le lit, respirant bruyamment et le cœur battant.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Sanzo se rallongeaient sur lui de tout son corps, ses lèvres remontant peu à peu sur son ventre et son torse, s'humectant des perles de sueur sur leur chemin jusqu'à s'attarder sur son cou et y nicher finalement son visage. Il s'étalait à présent de tout son corps sur le sien et l'enlaçait quelque peu possessivement, se délectant intérieurement du doux contact de leurs peaux.

Quelques instants passèrent où ils ne se concentrèrent que sur leur respiration toujours rapide et leurs cœurs qui battaient eux aussi des records de vitesse.

Au bout d'un moment, Gokû, le sourire sur son visage, pris l'une des mains du blond qui était posée sur sa taille et l'amena à ses lèvres, embrassant ses doigts à plusieurs reprises. Sanzô leva la tête vers lui. Gokû laissa reposer la main sur son cou, la recouvrant de la sienne qu'il fit ensuite glisser jusqu'à l'épaule du moine, faisant des va et vient chatouilleux sur son bras. Sanzô le regardait toujours droit dans les yeux, comme pensif, l'observant alors que ses doigts glissaient en petites caresses sur la gorge du jeune homme. Gokû sourit un peu plus et tout d'un coup bougea jusqu'à s'allonger face à face avec le blond, nez contre nez. Sanzô ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder en retour et de l'attirer vers lui d'un bras passé autour de sa taille, l'enserrant.

Ils pouvaient à nouveau sentir le vent qui s'engouffrait toujours dans la pièce, légèrement plus froid qu'au moment où ils étaient rentrés dans la chambre. Il faisait cependant trop chaud pour supporter ne serait-ce qu'un drap léger sur leur peau nue. Gokû se sentait parfaitement bien. Il soupira de contentement avant de murmurer.

– Je t'aime.

– Je sais.

Gokû bouda.

– Kechi ! Tu pourrais me le dire aussi !

C'était en effet trois petits mots que Gokû n'avait que très rarement arrachés à Sanzô, notamment lors de cette fameuse dernière soirée à l'auberge. Or même s'il savait que Sanzô l'aimait, lui faire dire relevait parfois du parcours du combattant. Heureusement, ses gestes étaient eux plus parlants.

Sanzô eut un rare frémissement au coin des lèvres laissant présager le début d'un sourire, signe d'un amusement certain, mais il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes pour le dissimuler et déposa un léger baiser tout en traçant avec tendresse sa joue du revers de sa main.

– Bakazaru.

Gokû émit un grognement boudeur. Sanzo déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis celles-ci errèrent ensuite jusqu'à son oreille tandis que ses bras se refermèrent un peu plus autour de ses épaules, ses mains venant s'empêtrer dans les cheveux châtains.

– Je t'aime aussi, idiot.

Gokû sourit en posant ses mains sur les omoplates de l'homme, se pelotonnant contre lui.

– Sankyû !... (puis tournant la tête vers lui avec indignation en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire) Hey, comment ça, 'idiot' ?

Sanzô esquissa à nouveau un sourire qu'il ne put réprimer cette fois-ci en esquivant un oreiller en guise de représailles.

_Fin._

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Voilà ! **

**Eh ! Je vous avais prévenu qu'il n'y avait pas d'histoire, hein ! Je crois que ça sera mon seul et unique lemon, mais en tout cas, c'était quand même marrant à faire ! Je pense être restée dans le soft, non ? C'était mon intention du moins. Vos avis et commentaires sont les bienvenus.**

**J'ose donc quand même dire… reviews ? **


End file.
